Enchanted
by shinko-no-tenshi
Summary: A world full of masks and fake facades. Can love truly blossom in this cruel world? Contestshipping. Rated for swearing. Reference to 'Enchanted' by TaylorSwift


**A/N: And the re-write is done! Whew, I really had a hard time doing this, considering the torrential rains and the casual blackouts here. Well I hope to compensate for my abrupt leave and casual mistakes with this. I'm sorry to disappoint_ TheDisguisedFairy'_s expectations in turning this into a multi-chapter fic. Well because I suck at writing them. Reference to 'Enchanted' by Taylor Swift. Anyway's on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.**

* * *

The bright lights, the elegant aura the room gave off and the thousands of masks and facades that roamed the entire are. It all suffocated me. The people who wore the fake masks, I despised them to no end. Their words painted with lies decorated to be hidden from the light called truth. Eyes that shifted from face to face, only to find vacant expressions on other people's faces; including their own. Eyes that were clouded with the emotions of boredom and regret.

I loathe them all.

After I scanned the whole area, hoping to find a drop of sincerity, I gave up. I walked towards the balcony, wanting to lose hope in the whole human population. I looked up to the sky and saw the millions of stars that shined against the dark, captivated by their ability to shine against the darkness that overpowered them.

A voice came to interrupt my thoughts. "You hate them too, right?" The boy asked, as if infiltrating my own thoughts.

"Yeah, I guess." I answered not really putting thought in it. I still remained leaning on the banister, my back was still turned.

"Well, I'm just gonna have to change that." He said. I feel him smirking at me, mocking me, manipulating me.

I felt hands on both sides of my waist, I turned around. My eyes widened, I was speechless- no I was wonderstruck. His emerald eyes were full of passion and liveliness, unlike the party.

He let go of his hold on me, and offered his hand.

"May I have this dance?" He asked chivalrously, contrasting the smirk that played upon his lips. I gently placed my hand on his, feeling the warmth and comfort it brought .

"I believe I still don't have a name." I answered, pretending to consider the offer.

With one swift pull, I was right in his arms.

He leaned closer so that I could fell his warm breath tickling the skin behind my ear, "Drew. Drew Hayden. Your's?"

"May. May Maple." I answered, rather playfully.

He began to lead me skillfully around the dance floor, making it seem like I was walking on clouds.

We were enveloped by a comfortable silence. The clicking sounds of shoes and music were the only sounds heard around the room. His eyes was gradually scanning the room for something or maybe _someone_. My heart felt, broken? No it can't be, a stranger I've only met for a single night couldn't have made a big impact on me like that, right?

For a few minutes it went like that, each of us getting comfortable with each other. Starting aimless conversations about our childhood and stuff. For the first time in my life, I actually enjoyed this party.

His smooth voice began to intrude my train of thoughts, "I'm sorry but I have to flee before the clock strikes twelve, princess. We'll meet again." He lifted my chin up and kissed me softly on the lips. A Cinderella Story? I hope not. I fell down on my knees and stared into space when he broke our close contact.

Men in black began running towards the direction Drew ran off to. When I began to stand up again, I saw a single lavender rose with a while ribbon around its' stem in Drew's stead. I picked the flower up from the floor, saving it from other dancers who were 'happily' dancing their way around the room. The rose had a card attached to it.

_'I'm afraid I have to go princess. I'll meet you where the light overpowers the darkness, but before we meet again you have to know that I was enchanted to meet you__-D'_

[Time skip, Third person]

After the party, May mindlessly walked towards the rose garden. The only place in the city where the natural lights overpowered the dark night. No fake entities, just the truth. She looked around, searching for a glimpse of green hair in the entire proximity. After all, she wanted to meet her prince charming again.

While May's mind began to wander somewhere in another planet, she suddenly tripped on a wild shrub. She braced herself for impact, but she felt nothing at all. Instead, she felt something warm embracing her. She slowly opened her eyes and found the person who was invading her thoughts for a while. Drew. He was holding her in his arms not wanting to let go.

"Drew?" May's face suddenly blushed at their close proximity.

"You know you just could've asked me to hold you." He snickered adding insult to injury.

May turned to face the other way, "Idiot."

"Let's just finish what we stated, shall we?" Drew leaned closer to May. Connecting their lips with one another. May didn't know what happened, but she just went along with it. Was it the roses that bloomed in the background, or the fountain that illuminated the moonlight, or the stars that shined brightly over the dark sky, or the violin that was playing in the background? Wait- violin? What just happened? Why is there a violin in the background?

May broke away from the kiss, flabbergasted by the events. "Drew, what's happening?"

"I was just kissing you, sherlock." Drew retorted, seemingly annoyed.

"No, I mean why is that guy there?" May asked, pointing to the violin guy.

Drew rolled his eyes and sighed "You really can't take a hint, can you?"

"Huh?" May asked, dumbfounded.

"It's obvious that I'm romancing you." Drew said, narrowing his eyes at the clueless brunette.

May blushed furiously. "You know that even if you don't romance me, I'm already enchanted with you." May whispered, smiling at the grasshead. Drew smirked.

"Then that makes the next thing more enchanting." Drew said, clearly hinting something.

Suddenly, fireworks started coloring up the sky, entrancing the other dancers that stayed after the party.

May was awestruck with the sweet gesture, she was teary eyed and clenched the lavender rose in her hand. "Drew, you really know how to make a girl cry, don't you?"

"Well I have my ways..." Drew smirked.

May's bangs covered her face, she spoke barely below a whisper, "Now it's time to have my way..." May abruptly pulled Drew's collar, pulling him in for another kiss. Drew was surprised by the bold step the brunette made, but decided to go along with it. It wasn't everyday May would do this. He held her tight in his arms, savoring the soft feeling of her lips. Their silhouette illuminated by the light from the multi-colored explosions in the dark sky. _'I guess fireworks aren't the only thing that lights up the night.'_ May thought as she leaned in once more.

* * *

**A/N: *sigh* this was a bit suck-ish for me, since this was supposed to be a fluff. Dear reviewers, I have a question, WAS THERE FLUFF?! WAS THERE? I'm currently studying the way of the fluff-writer, to be honest I think I'm failing. Like it? Hate it? Review it! *points index finger into space* If I could develop the plot more, I'll turn this into a multi-fic, but for now I'll just close the curtains on this one.**


End file.
